


20 word short of a dumb thought

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short, a stupid thought i had, by????, holy crap its short, like 20 words, literally was listening to toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Edward listens to Toxic to much.





	20 word short of a dumb thought

"Don't you know that you're toxic?"  
"Edward I work with chemicals for f*ck's sake, I could have cancer."


End file.
